Silver the Silver Craguar
'Silver the Silver Craguar '''is the 6th episode of Season 9. Summary The Disney Junior Club receive a distress call from a DJC kid named Fiona in the Fantasy Forest, who finds out that inventor Doctor Undergear is plotting to use a silver craguar in one of his schemes. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club's Gup-TD flying in the Earth's atmosphere. Captain Jake and Kwazii are wondering where to head to for their next adventure, which they narrow down to a magic wildcat-themed one. Meanwhile, Doctor Undergear is spying on them via one of his spying crab robots. Undergear plots to find a wild magic cat that would make a good symbol for his new Catbots, which turns out to be a silver craguar. He takes his jet down to the lowland tropical rainforests of the Fantasy Forest and dispatches his crabbots. DJC kid Fiona finds out, and she calls the Disney Junior Club. Captain Jake and Kwazii finalize on a craguar-themed adventure. Miles lands the Gup-TD in the Central Fantasy Forest after Kwazii tricked him into taking them there. Knowing that craguars are very difficult to find, the pirates, Sofia, and Fiona decide to search for craguar prey. Not long after, they find one, and afterwards, they follow it to the river bank and see it swim to the other side. To catch up, Kwazii, with the press of a button, unveils a water raft. Once the four reach the other side of the river, they watch as the craguar attacks and drags a rockodile out of the water, and soon after, they follow it to its den. The pirates miniaturize and enter, where they find a silver craguar kitten, which Captain Jake names Silver. The pirates and Silver exit the den, but then, crabbots arrive and take Silver. Kwazii throws a pebble, distracting the crabbot holding Silver, which crashes into at tree. Silver falls into Sofia's hands; however, another crabbot seizes Sofia by her foot. The crabbot shakes Sofia, causing her to drop Silver into the claw arms of another crabbot, which then releases Sofia. After returning to normal size, the pirate pals activate their Demonkey Creature Power Suits and pursue the Crab Bots, but soon after, the Crab Bots throw the pirates down. Sofia then gives Craguar Discs to them. Captain Jake and Kwazii touch a craguar and activate their Magical Creature Power Suits. Captain Jake immediately gets silver fur, but Kwazii had to reactivate several times to do so. They enter Doctor Undergear's jet just before it takes off. Once inside, they grab Silver while Undergear was distracted. At the end, the pirates reunite Silver with his mother, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Stretchy Power * Guiding Light * Aqua Wings * Shrinking Power * Growing Power Villain Motives * Doctor Undergear: To use Silver for one of his schemes Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Shadow the Black Jaguar from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Wild Kratts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Crab Bots Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons